Announcements
by Dave2380
Summary: Just the next fic of my Steve and Logan pairing, not much going on this time but i'm rating it M for mention of sex.


Logan ran to the Blackbird, minus the shirt of his costume, cursing Cyclops for being a passive aggressive son of a bitch who couldn't even let him finish changing. He stumbled up the Blackbirds entry ramp pulling on his shirt and bumped into someone solid and tripping, the two of them fell in a tangle of limbs to the floor of the jet. Finally wrestling his shirt on, he looked up to see Hank looking at him, eyes wide and jaw practically hanging on the floor. It took a moment for the blue furry X-man to compose himself but when he did , he shot Logan a quizzical look and mouthed " Steve? ". Logan nodded and buckled himself into his seat. Hank followed suit and all throughout the journey looked rather wide eyed.

Logan however spent the journey cursing his lack of attention to detail, it was easy to dismiss Hank as an intellectual scientist and forget that his senses were almost the equal of Logan's. He grunted, well at least it gave him incentive to tell the others about his relationship with Steve. He just knew Cyclops was going to wet himself laughing though.

*****

Steve on the other hand was far from worried as he sat in the kitchen of Avengers mansion idly flipping through the property listings in search of an apartment, Jarvis bustled around in the background and Jan was scribbling away on a sketch pad at the other side of the kitchen table.

Too big, too small, way overpriced, all of the apartments listed seemed deeply flawed in one way or another. Steve sighed and got up, wandering over to the coffee machine for a cup. Heading back to the table he peeked at what Jan was designing, " New costume huh? "

" Just a little something to keep me occupied till Hank finishes up in the lab, then we're heading out for lunch. " She looked up at Steve with a faint smile on her face, which degenerated into a full on giggling fit.

" What? "

" Oh Steve, did you know you have a huge hickey on your neck? "

Steve flushed a deep crimson as he remembered just exactly how thorough Logan had been in the shower and counted himself very lucky that there was only one hickey visible.

" You can stop laughing Jan, it happens to everyone sometime."

" At least us girls have the sense to slap on some concealer, so I take it your date went well then? " Jan smirked, obviously waiting for Steve to flush deep red again.

" Very well actually, I was going to tell you all sometime today but it's just us and Jarvis.

" Would this perhaps have anything to do with the nude portrait in your room Captain? " Asked Jarvis, unflappable and impeccably professional, apart from a wicked glint in his eyes, " Rather well done I thought, although the colour scheme was rather subdued. "

Now Steve blushed again, " Vacuuming? "

Jarvis nodded, " And dusting and collecting laundry, in future Captain could I ask you not to scatter your clothes all over the floor, it's distinctly untidy, and before you start giggling Miss Van Dyne I would remind you that discarding outfits you aren't going to wear on a night out is equally messy.

With that Jarvis swept out of the room, leaving two suitably chastened Avengers behind him.

*****

Logan was less than comfortable, his head felt as if someone had packed it full of church bells and unleashed a dozen enthusiastic bell ringers on a sugar rush. Magneto and the brotherhood had attacked a military base to steal Project: Wideawake's latest Sentinel designs, by the time the X-men had got to the base they found themselves facing Pyro, Blob and Avalanche who were fighting a rearguard action to allow Magneto to escape with the schematics. And that's when Blob had punched Logan so hard he went flying into a tank. By the time he had clawed his way out of the tank, the Brotherhood were vanishing in the pale silvery light of Transmat portals.

It was an unhappy and grumpy, (not to mention concussed on Logan's part) group of X-men who boarded the Blackbird and headed home to Xavier's.

Logan's concussion gave Hank the ideal reason to sit beside him on the ride home, ostensibly to check that his concussion was fading, but really to pump him for information about Logan and Steve's relationship in a low whisper.

" You're fucking Captain America? "

" Dating, I'm dating Captain America. "

" Doesn't smell like dating to me, the amount of his scent you have on you, what'd you do fuck him into the mattress all night? "

" No, I fucked him in the evening, then in the shower in the morning he fucked me, then in the second shower we blew each other, then in the third shower we washed each other, although the soap there must be pathetic if you can still smell him on me. Incidentally don't go to the Crown hotel if you're going to hook up, the walls are thin."

" But he's a he! "

" I know that, better than you do Hank, I've had the proof. "

" But it's just, well it's so unlike you, you two are practically the poster boys for Straight! "

" We love each other. "

" Holy fuck, Love? "

" Yup. "

" Okay, enough said, it just threw me, are you telling the others? "

" Yeah, it's a dishonour to Steve not to."

" Well my lips are sealed until you do. "

" Good "

" Rest Logan, you should be fixed up by the time we hit the mansion. "

*****

All of the active Avengers were in the mansion's kitchen having a late lunch, The Scarlet witch, Vision, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Thor, The wasp and Giant Man. Steve figured it was his best chance to tell everyone at once and get it out into the open.

" Everyone, I have something to tell you, and it might come as a bit of a surprise. " He took a deep breath, held it and exhaled. " I'm dating Wolverine from the X-men. "

There was a moment of silence before Hawkeye burst out laughing. " Oh man, for a minute there, you almost had me Cap. That's a good one. " He looked around the table, noticing that no one else was laughing and stopped. " S s seriously Steve? Wolverine? A GUY? " He wailed

Steve nodded " Yeah, we've both been attracted to each other for years, we just got sick of fighting it. I did say it might be a surprise."

Wanda glared at Clint, " Yes it's a surprise Steve, but if you're happy then that's all that matters, love is love. It isn't always conventional but it's valid nonetheless. " She smiled at the Vision and took his hand in hers. The Vision nodded in agreement. " Love is unpredictable, but well worth it.

Tony was impassive, " Well it's really none of my business who you date, just so long as it doesn't interfere with your commitments to the team. " He checked his watch , " Now if you'll excuse me I have a video conference call to make."

Jan had clearly briefed Hank earlier as he barely reacted to the news but just toasted Steve with his coffee mug. " Be happy and don't rush things. " Jan was sitting giggling again, when Steve looked at her she shrugged , " Sorry but he's so hairy, whenever I see him on tv or in person I want to reach for the waxing strips. "

Steve snorted, " He's not that hairy, you want hairy ask Dum Dum Dugan to take his shirt off, he's like a redheaded gorilla. Thor you've been kind of quiet, what do you think? "

Thor looked up from his lunch, " Tis none of my business who you bed my friend, but Wolverine is a warrior born, you have chosen well. I wish you joy. "

" That's all? He's dating a psychotic hairball mutant and that's all you can come up with Thor? I thought your people frowned on that sort of thing?"

Thor laid down his knife and fork, clasped his hands and looked Clint square in the eyes, " Times change, Clint, once my people cut open our enemies and performed Blood Eagling in honour of my father. Once they raided neighbouring countries and raided and raped and pillaged. As for Wolverine being psychotic, he is not, he is a berserker, possessed of the battle rage of my fathers sworn warriors. And as for men loving men, had you been born in eleventh century Scandinavia as a second son who could not inherit his fathers land, you would have become a warrior and been unable to marry. Without land you cannot marry, without marriage you cannot court any woman. Thus the younger warriors would turn to the older warriors and form relationships. It eventually became institutionalised. Frankly it has never bothered me. I become more vexed by my descriptions in the Edda's as a red haired oaf than what my warriors get up to in the privacy of their tents. "

Clint's jaw dropped, " My head hurts… " He moaned plaintively.

*****

Logan was sitting by the X-mansion's pool, wondering how exactly to go about this, when Jubilee came out, obviously looking for him as she was carrying a bottle of beer and a bottle of coke. She sat beside him and passed him his beer.

" Thanks Darlin."

" No biggie, so what's up, cos I know you Wolvie and you got your, " I'm obsessing over something " face on, and ya know that just leads to trouble if you don't deal with things straight away. "

" Yeah, I was tryin to figger out how to tell you that, that I'm dating Captain America."

Jubilee's reaction was priceless, her coke came flying out of her nose in a high speed froth, choking and coughing and spluttering she glared at Logan until she got her breath back.

" Seriously? Man give me some warning when you're gonna blow my mind with stuff like that! So are we talking dating dating or just fucking because your not exactly the most tactile person."

" What do you mean? "

" Well I don't see you as comfy walking down the street holding hands with your man, or kissing in the street, so that rules out dates at funfairs, movies and stuff. "

" I don't even hold hands when I date women. "

" See, you're like totally untactile, is that even a word."

" You don't seem too surprised."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, " Hello, I'm an X-man , well X- woman, I've seen aliens, giant mutant hunting robots, time travel paradoxes, and sort of weird paisley patterned anchovy monsters that time Nightmare tried to kill us all in our sleep. I'm getting really hard to surprise. Quite frankly I could see Hank rollerblading on his hands in a hot pink nun's robe and not be fazed by it. You dating Captain America is like five shades less surreal than most of our days."

Logan had to admit, the kid had a point.

*****

It was after dinner when all of the X-men were in the lounge, watching tv and generally de-stressing that Logan chose to make his announcement. Rogue was curled up in a seat by the window reading poetry, Gambit was playing chess with Storm. Beast was scribbling equations on a notepad . Iceman was glued to the tv and Cyclops and Phoenix were on a sofa cuddling.

All subtlety aside Logan walked in, Jubilee lurked behind him, blocking his exit. He sighed for a moment, pulled himself up and spoke. " I'm dating Captain America, anyone got a problem with it then speak up or keep quiet."

He hadn't expected this reaction, every object in the room jumped an inch in the air before settling back down, the pawn in Gambit's hand began to glow as he unwittingly charged it, the tv crackled and hissed as Bobby accidentally froze it, the air tingled with ozone as Ororo almost loosed a lightning bolt in the room, Scott's glasses flared red and he cursed at the feedback, the only unfazed person in the room was Hank who breathed a sigh of relief.

Realising he was still holding a charged pawn, Remy gave voice to a particularly un-masculine yelp and hurled it out the open window where it detonated, narrowly missing Rogue who glared at Gambit.

" No questions then? " Asked Logan mildly before walking out of the lounge past Jubilee and a grinning Professor X.

" I'm glad to see your enjoying yourself Logan, although in future could you try not to shock everyone to the point where they destroy tv's. The cost's do tend to mount up."

Logan nodded and headed up to his room to call Steve.

*****

Steve was sprawled out on his bed gazing at his painting of Logan asleep, _" Hmm Jarvis is right it does look a little subdued, if you didn't know it was of a Madripoorian safe house with almost no light."_

_The phone rang and Steve rolled over to pick up the receiver, " Hello."_

" _Hey Steve. "_

" _Hey Logan, how'd your mission go? "_

" _Magneto got away, Blob punched me halfway through a tank and then they cut out of there with Transmat portals, you might want to have your tech guys keep an eye out for anyone distributing them, could be A.I.M. "_

" _I'll let Fury know, so did you tell anyone? "_

" _Yeah, everyone who's in residence, I walked in, told them, watched the tv explode and walked out. How about you? "_

" _Yeah, everyone was fine with it, Clint freaked a bit and tried to appeal to Thor's moral outrage for some support, but on this subject he doesn't have any. Jan kept giggling, watch out for her, she has plans involving you and waxing strips. "_

" _Waste of time, the hair'd grow back in a week and I'd be half mad with the itch of it. Jubilee wants to vet you by the way, your orders are to meet us on Saturday and go window shopping with her. It's unavoidable so you better turn up. "_

" _Why am I suddenly nervous? "_

" _Smart man. Listen Steve I'm bushed, so I'm gonna sleep. " _

" _Yeah being punched into a tank isn't fun, rest up and I'll come up on Saturday about nineish. "_

" _Night Steve."_

" _Love you Logan. "_

" _Love you too Steve." _


End file.
